Automatic Number Plate Recognition (ANPR) cameras are utilised in many environments to read vehicle registration plates in order to track vehicle positions, movements, and speeds. They have many applications including security, electronic toll collection, law enforcement and traffic control.
In order for ANPR systems to operate reliably, high quality images must be captured by the ANPR camera to be processed. In low light conditions, additional lighting may be required to ensure the images are correctly illuminated. Such lighting may be provided on the camera itself or may be provided by a separate lighting system positioned remotely from the camera.